robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Feels Do Not Compute
Prowl has brought Rung from the edges of civilization to Rodion. Back to civilization, back from the 'dead'. He's hoping the psychiatrist will do the smart thing and opt for a remediation program instead of prison. Clearly it's the most logical decision. It's better than rotting in a cell in every way. Right? Rung is a reasonable mech, surely he sees that. He's allowed Rung to...think more about it along the way, hoping that seeing some civilization after all this time would bring him around. He sighs when they arrive. "Well Rung this is your decision." Join up or go to prison. "You've had plenty of time to consider it." Rung sits in the chair across from Prowl, giving him a thoughtful look. "What would you prefer me do? Pretend I'm not a psychiatrist and I have no skills to bring to the table." He gives the officer an inquisitive look. Prowl shakes his head, looking slightly exasperated. He doesn't have time for these kinds of mind games. "And why would I do that? What I would say if you didn't have any skills is irrelevant because that -isn't- the case, here. What currently matters is the situation right here, and right now. There is no end to 'what-if' scenarios." "Because," Rung answers simply and patiently, "It is important deciding factor in my choice," he says, nodding and smiling. "Tell me, what do you prefer?" No. Prowl is obstinate. This is ridiculous. "Of course I would prefer that you opt for the remediation program because obviously it's in your own best interests to stay out of a jail cell, and in my best interests to bring someone with your skills into our ranks. But according to protocol, it is the offender's right to choose his own fate. That's all that matters right now." "Or is it? What do you mean by 'best interests'? Is this your opinion, or simply what logic dictates? Because if we made logic the deciding factor in a choice where personal feelings were important, society would have long decayed into chaos by now." He sighs. "You misunderstand, officer. I do not choose based upon my own desires. My friends are important to me." Rung is right, Prowl doesn't understand at all. "Of course, it would be in -any- sensible mech's best interests." Like, duh. Obviously. "What do your friends have to do with this? If you chose the remediation program you would have the freedom to interact regularly with them, whereas if you went to prison, the number of visitors you are allowed is limited." "No," Rung says, "you still misunderstand. You are my friend." He beams at Prowl <3. "..." Prowl just stares at Rung, as if that statement just didn't register. After several moments, he finally manages, "Uhm, well thank you...I..." he shakes his head. "You're right. I don't understand. I still don't see why you would turn this offer down, and choose to go to prison instead. As I've already said, you would have a limited number of visitors." Rung shakes his helm. "As I have said before, if you knew what I knew, you would not willingly choose to work for the government." He sighs. "What does it matter, anyhow? The number of friends able to visit me are less than limited. They are all dead, or in hiding for fear of what may happen if they resurface. Except for you. You will visit, correct?" he says hopefully, looking up at Prowl. Oh, Prowl does know what Rung knows. It's not that he's none the wiser. He just thinks it's for the best. "..." He grumbles. "So you're going to subject yourself to prison? As opposed to being relatively free to wander? How is there -any- common sense in that decision? You said you care about your friends, and you...consider me a friend," he pauses slightly at that, as if not quite sure how to phrase it. "Well then you would certainly see me more often if you stayed out of prison." Ugh. He rubs his head. Why is this so difficult. "This is completely illogical." Finally his hand drops away from his face. "What is it you think you know that I don't already know anyway?" "Or would I? Would you want to see me?" Rung continues to pepper Prowl with questions he probably really doesn't want to answer. "So you do care, then," he says with small chuckle. "You seem to be insinuating that I should choose the Autobots because I consider you a friend." He shakes his helm. "No, no. I do not mean that. I mean, I know how it feels to have loved, and to have lost, because of the things I knew." "..." Prowl just stares at Rung again. No. No he is not answering that question. Nor is he going to confirm or deny the statement about him caring. Loving and losing? What? No, Prowl doesn't do this. This isn't a discussion he knows how to have. "No, because--" Oh forget it. He shakes his head, somewhat flustered. "Fine, you'd rather go to prison, then it is your decision. Just remember that once you're stuck in your cell, that you brought it on yourself." he grumps. "I don't need to be reminded. I know exactly why I am making this decision, though you may not." Rung simply gives him a knowing look, and smiles. He holds out his arms for Prowl to stasis cuff. Prowl sighs. Rung. Ugh. He's right, he doesn't know why the mech is doing this. At all. Reluctantly, he sends for a couple of lower-ranking officers to come and cuff the psychiatrist then send him off to a prison facility at Kolkular. Grumbling, he turns away as they take Rung away. "Good bye!" Rung calls, almost cheerfully. "I will see you another time, right?" he says as the lower ranking officers lead him away. "I...yes." Prowl says, refusing to look at him. "I will...see you."